


Strange Relationship

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry knows they all have a strange relationship. Requested dormitory-smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Strange Relationship  
 **Author:** Prentice   
**Rating:** NC17; FRAO (Fan Rated Adults Only)  
 **Warnings:** PWP, Extreme SMUT, Orgy  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lee Jordan/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finningan   
**Category:** PWP, Smut, Solo, Multiple Partners  
 **Archive:** Ask first, please.  
 **Feedback:** Is always cherished and appreciated.  
 **Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained here-in, are the property of J.K. Rowling, the WB, Bloomburg books and etc. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are being used here without permission. No profit was made and no harm was done.

**Author’s Note:** This was written for a friend who requested a story containing dormitory smut. Well, I doubt if she expected this but I did try to fit in for the pure smut, absolutely no plot category she wanted. I was thinking about maybe writing a bit more about this, maybe about...well, it'll spoil but tell me what you think.

**Pairing Notes:** The main pairing to this is, indeed, Harry and Draco. However, there *are* more pairings to it. I'm not going into the whys but there might be more so...just enjoy it ^.^ 

**Summary:** Harry knows they all have a strange relationship.

\---

**Strange Relationship**

Harry knows that they have a strange relationship. All five of them. Himself, Draco, Ron, Lee Jordan and Seamus. In the light of day, Ron, Harry and Seamus are dorm mates and friends. Lee is working part time at the school, part time with the Weasley twins doing Merlin knows what. Draco is still a Slytherin and, outwardly, a de facto enemy. 

But at night…at night it’s different. They’re different. All of that fades away even though they don’t talk about it. Not that it matters because Harry understand, knows, what’s going on between them. 

Of course, Harry knows a lot of things. Like now… 

He doesn’t have to look over to know that Ron’s probably being bent over, his fingers clawing at the sheets as Lee slides his cock into him, setting up a steady rhythm of flesh slapping against flesh, not willing to wait for foreplay. He knows that if he looked over he’d see Seamus in his bed, wanking furiously, long pale fingers pumping at his dick because even though he isn’t gay or bisexual and doesn’t like blokes, he still can’t resist the sound of hearing Harry moaning as he pounds into Draco, whose all but screaming in pleasure or the sounds of Ron’s continuous moan as Lee Jordan arranges him just so he bouncing up and down on his cock. 

He also doesn’t have to look over to know that Neville’s still fast asleep and wouldn’t wake up even if they all started howling. He’s always been a deep sleeper, so deep that not even an explosion would wake him up, which is somehow fitting. They all know this and so now they’re shamefully taking advantage of it. 

Himself especially, since he’s now lifting Draco up from where he’s crouched on all four to sit on the edge of the bed, arranging Draco until he’s got both arms wrapped around the boy’s body, pinning his arms to his chest so he can’t touch himself because he wants the blonde to come just from having his dick in his ass. Over Draco’s bobbing right shoulder he can see Ron groaning, using one hand to wank himself as his glazed eyes watches Harry’s hips jerk upward in long, sharp gliding movements as Draco whimpers and groans, screams Harry’s name. 

He can also see Lee’s dark figure, one leg braced on the floor, the other propped on the side of the bed for leverage, his usual searching hands holding onto Ron’s hips harshly as he too watches them, pink tongue just touching his bottom lip as he yanks his hips sharp and hard, barely moving so his cock never comes too far out of the red heads tight passage. The few times Harry was able to see this, he found out this is what both Lee and his best friend like. The hard, frenzied fucking that leaves the dark haired boy’s dick sore and Ron barely able to walk properly.

He also knows that Lee likes to watch because the few times that Ron and himself weren’t able to have it off, he would pull his lover close and watch as Draco sucked Harry’s dick, head bobbing up and down or would simply, lazily pump his dick as Draco nearly split Harry in twine by fucking him for what felt like hours.

He knows that, probably, one day, Lee will ask him if Ron and himself can join in with Draco and Harry; if they can all take turns fucking and being fucked but Harry’s not willing to cross that line. They can watch, can ask Harry to fuck Draco harder or cum on his face but they’ll never get to touch. Draco is his and his alone. No one else will touch him. And, he wouldn’t allow himself to get touched by anyone else but Draco, even if the blonde might never know it.

They belong together, always. Just like Ron and Lee if the two would ever realize that this is more than just sex for them. But that’s not his place to say because none of them ever talk about this in the light of day.

They never comment or ask if this is going to happen again. They never say anything on the nights that they all just go to sleep. They don’t talk about it and that’s the way it’s going to stay because they all know the minute one of them talks about it, it will be over. Just like that.

There will be no more late night 7th year boy’s dormitory fuck sessions, with all of them casting powerful silencing charms on the entire dorm room so no one will hear Ron begging Lee to fuck him harder or hear Draco whimpering and screaming Harry’s name; no more of Seamus’ hissing breaths as his cockhead leaks precome by the ounce and he experimentally finger fucks himself, calling out some girl’s name, which sounds suspiciously like Hermiones’. There will be nothing.

So, they don’t say anything at all and as soon as Neville is fast asleep, they do whatever it is that they had planned, not caring if this happens to be the night when everything stops.

There has only ever been one time when this almost came to the light of day. It was just after the first night he had tongue fucked Draco, rimmed him until the other boy was begging and grinding his ass against Harry’s face. It was only then, the next morning when Harry was rubbing his sore jaw that Ron approached him just before they left the dorms, face awash with uncertainty as he quietly asked if Harry liked that. He had simply nodded and watched as emotions had flashed across the red head’s face before he too nodded and left the room.

The next night, Harry had smiled into Draco’s sweat dampened shoulder as he watched Ron settle between Lee’s outstretched, spread his cheeks and lick his way into his lover’s tight heat. The next morning, Ron had simply grinned at him and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less.

The school year’s almost over soon; this strange relationship between them all won’t last. Ron is going on to Auror training, Lee’s still going to go back to his job as part-time job at Weasley Wizard Weezes associate - the two of them will be sharing an apartment together somewhere in the heart of magical London so Ron can be close to the ministry. Seamus will go on to do whatever it is he’s planning to do, hopefully with Hermione, if that is who he‘s been mooning over, at his side. Neville will do the same.

As for Harry and Draco. The road ahead for them is paved. It’s filled with troubles, certainly, but they will make it through, together. They’ll never have a time like this again and if they do, it won’t be planned or the same. It will spontaneous and consuming, just as it is now but it won’t be the same. 

Which is why Harry is savoring it; keeping his eyes open every minute as Draco’s back bows towards him, fingers curling as his pleasure-clouded gray eyes watch Ron spread his legs farther apart and Lee pick up the pace, pounding into Ron almost cruelly. He keeps his eyes open to watch Seamus’ hips begin to lift from the bed, chest heaving as he pumps and squeezes his fingers deeper into himself, shouting as long white ribbons of cum begin to splatter across his chest; his orgasm so intense the milky white fluid reaches up his chin, leaving the irish boy to quickly turn limp and lazily pump the last few drops of cum out of himself as sweat begins to cool.

Harry watches as Ron yelps Lee’s name once, face turning redder than his own hair as he slams himself back onto the cock that he’s impaled on and forward into the glistening tunnel of his own hand. One more hard, bruising thrust back and Ron is screaming, loud and high as jets of cum spray the bed sheets and Lee jams himself forward stilling immediately when he’s in as far as he will go and Ron’s ass is milking him perfectly. Unlike Ron, Lee comes silently, all but holding his breath as his lover’s body forces his own orgasm out of him before slumping forward.

And that alone is Harry’s cue to allow himself to lie back, pulling Draco will him, arms still pinning Draco’s own like bands of steal as he uses the his bed cushions to bounce his hips up and his cock farther into Draco. The blonde is keening, shaking his head side to side where it’s fall against Harry’s shoulder. Sweat is tricking all over Harry’s body and his breath is coming in short little gasps. His cock is so far in he almost feels as though he’s touching Draco’s heart. 

Bending his head just so, he closes his eyes and laps at the sweet, salty skin where Draco’s neck meets his shoulder, trying to memorize the harsh panting breaths in the dorm, the musky smell of sex and the all too familiar but still unbelievable feel of Draco using whatever leverage he can get to bounce his ass on Harry’s cock, crying out over and over a litany of “Merlin, yes”, “fuck me, fuck me” and last but never least “love you, Harry, love you”. It’s usually the last that gets him. Makes his cock harden until he sees stars and causes Draco to cry out because, maybe his cock did harden and get bigger. 

But this time, it’s not the only thing that sends him over the edge. It’s the soft, delicious sound of Ron, Lee and Seamus all begging them both to cum, to let them see this, one last time. And so they do, Draco screaming Harry’s name so loudly it’s a wonder Neville didn’t wake up or that their silencing charm didn’t shatter; Harry clutches Draco close, burying his face against his lovers neck and sighing out his powerful, shattering orgasm that lasts an eternity and has cum dripping down Draco’s thighs. 

When it’s finally over, Draco is passed out onto of his chest, pleasure too much to bear and his own body is shaking and weak. Nothing else is said though he can hear Seamus muttering a small cleaning charm and Lee murmuring to Ron, helping his lover get back into bed before he slips out of the dorm and back to the private rooms the school has given him.

Harry doesn’t move however, he simply allows his and Draco’s legs to hang limply over the side of the bed as he loosens his hold on his lover and pets the cum spattered chest beneath his fingers, feeling inexplicably but satisfying loved and precious.

They all have a strange relationship, he knows, and Harry will cherish it when its gone.


End file.
